User blog:Vostan/Trying to get a bit creative
Do you want MGQ (or similar games) to support screens that are longer than they are high? Yes No MGQ's saga has been finished, many know that. The fact that this chapter was called the last chapter is enough proof. Of course, they can make a prequel or a spin-off, but it set me thinking. MGQ was, and still is, about a boy named Luka, who went to the Monster Lord's Castle to make sure that monsters and humans could co-exist. Along the road, he fought many monster girls, was raped a couple of times and made new friends. He battled a goddess and her psycho-angels and saved the world from total annihilation. Plot-wise, it was a very interesting experience, but I can't help but think that it should be possible to make the protagonist a little bit less... altruistic. And the antagonists a little less classic Yandere. And the deuteragonist a little less Tsundere. Maybe even create an anti-hero. The plot was good, the characters too, but it lacked real conflict except between the protagonist and the sadistic cannon fodder called monster girls. So I opened a text-file and started to type random words that appeared in my head. After a week, I opened it again. This was a source of inspiriation and now I present to you the work of my brain. Protagonist: Think along the lines of the Pied Piper Cloak Serious and to-the-point Horrible Past Known no mercy nor kindness because of his lineage Hired by the Copper-Crowned King Virgin Carrying a mystic dagger, that, instead of dealing a killing blow, destroys the personality of said person, making them programmable. Deuteragonist: A right-hand of the king Sent with Protagonist to make sure he doesn't bolt away with the money Diligent A bit of a joker Tries to teach the Protagonist about compassion Wizard(ess) Not able to fight at all Hidden Secret Tritagonist: King himself Client An imposing man More or less ruler of the world Wanting to destroy everything not human nor animal Atheistic Always wears his plate armour Rules with an iron fist Has a pet-goose For everybody not knowing where the terms come from: They are from Greek Drama. Deuteragonist is like the companion (Alice), where a Tritagonist mostly was the enemy (Ilias), yet I would make mine more of an ally that the Protagonist doesn't want to meet, that he truly despises. I also have the beginning of a plot in my thoughts. It will have multiple endings, none bad, none good, yet all different, depending on your choices in the story. Will you be able to learn compassion? Or will you find a way to break the shackles that keep you and run away with the money? So, this begins as you are traveling to the king. He summoned you for your services and you want to know what he wants. You also are a bit tired of stealing bread all of the time, so a bit of money would be nice. You live in a world with two races. One of those two races are the smart but weak humans that build castles like none have ever seen. The other are the strong Monster Girls. Most of them live away from humanity, in peace, in their own villages. And sometimes, a monster girl and a human, not necessarily a male, produce a kid. This kid is a bit of both races, carrying a mark on his body, and can be a boy or girl. Those kids are shunned by the Monster Girls and they are mistreated by humans, forced to live in the slums. Just a little intro in the world I'm about to create. Like you might have noticed, it won't shun some of the less pretty themes of life. But I ask you, would something like this tickle your fancy? I have already started with writing the story, but I would like to know if you guys think this can turn out in something with the little information I have provided you. Hermit out, having way too big dreams... Footnote: If you have any ideas for names, clothing styles and npc's, or if you want to send me some art for a monster girl or for a human, do so. I might as well use your ideas and put your name down in the credits if this product is ever going to be finished. Category:Blog posts